Twisted
by MidnightStarlightWrites
Summary: What started out as a game turned into something else, something twisted. A one-side ReinoXKyoko fanfic that gives up a glimpse into the dark, possessive thoughts of Reino. Written for the Tumblr Skip Beat Secret Santa challenge.


**Hello!**

**I know I haven't been very active in a while but I assure you I'm not finished with Flirting 101! I'm still in the process of writing, but I had to take some time off because life got in the way + I had a massive case of writers block.**

**I wrote this for the Skip Beat secret santa challenge on Tumblr to help me get back into the swing of things. **

**This is a story of KyokoXReino from Reino's p.o.v- it's one-sided. I find Reino fascinating and this is my take on him. But we know so little about him that I tried to expand on his character a bit. Apologies if that doesn't work for you! :)**

* * *

Twisted.

What started out as a game had turned into something else- something twisted.

Twisted was something he could usually handle, for he wasn't what one would consider normal. He relished in darkness. He was an emotional vampire, feeding off all the negative energy he could get his hands on. He was a hypocrite, relishing in the pain of mortals yet having a great fear of physical injury himself. The strangest thing of all is that he knew all of these things, yet he didn't care.

After all, a mortals time on Earth is fleeting, his would be brief too. Why shouldn't he spend his days the way he wanted to, before the bells of time sang his death dirge?

Speaking of time-

The illuminated clock tower across from him chimed. Ten 'o'clock. He disliked this area; it was too bright, too modern for his tastes, all of the old buildings wrenched down to make way for these large buildings that were completely devoid of any interesting factors. Not that he cared about architecture in the slightest. No, it was the few spirits who wandered around him that did nothing for his mental state. They all seemed dazed, confused, completely tied to this point but wondering where everything they knew had gone. He supposed that it was like waking up in your bedroom after somebody completely changed it whilst you were sleeping.

Reino shook his head. A few strands of his long, silvery hair freed itself from the scarf which Miroku had forced him to wear because it was chilly. He still rolled his eyes thinking about it. What did he care if it was chilly? He _preferred_ the cold.

"Y-y-you, what the hell are you doing here?!"

He smirked. Ah, the most twisted aspect of his life, how he had missed it so.

"I came to see you; I thought that would be obvious little bird."

And she was a little bird, flapping her arms in anger at him. Her golden eyes were blazing. He felt it, her demonic energy, and inhaled it. She was saying something; something about how she didn't give a damn why he was here, how she wanted him to go away and why was he bothering her again after so many months? Honestly? He wasn't really paying attention.

Kyoko Mogami. What an odd creature she was, the first mortal to ever interest him in any way. She was beautiful, powerful, formidable. She would be a remarkable spirit one day. The dark energy she possessed, yet suppressed, was insurmountable.

At first he didn't know how to react to it. He'd wanted to take it, to have it all to himself, he wanted to possess her- he wanted to ruin her for this world because the world simply wasn't good enough for her. The sooner she let go of her earthly ties, the better.

Then he believed it all to be an act. Her Mio character was the one that had drawn him in. He was disappointed both in her and himself. How could he have fallen for such a lowly trick as someone acting a role? She was a plain, boring, _normal_. Yes, it had been a big disappointment.

But now he knew better. He knew her better than she knew herself. That plain, boring woman? That was the true role she was playing. She didn't know it yet, she probably wouldn't until the moment of her death.

"If you don't stop following me I'll call the police!"

"Fine."

"That's right! I'm going to- wait. What?" She blinked stupidly, which was annoyingly cute. He didn't like to think of things as cute.

"I said fine. That's what I came here to tell you anyway. I'm going to leave you alone. In this life. I will wait." There. He'd said what he came here to say. So he turned around and began to do the one thing he said he'd do- leave her alone.

"W-wait just one second! What sort of a trick is this?!"

He grinned, a little part of himself celebrated this victory. She had no idea he already had her soul. He knew he'd won, otherwise she would have just turned and walked away.

So he turned to face her for the last time, in this life at least.

"This isn't a trick. I have made my feelings perfectly clear, and now I'm leaving you alone in this life." Something odd struck his chest, a pang that he didn't recognise, but one which made his breath catch as his eyes lingered on her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I want you to leave me alone in all my lives! Until doomsday comes and beyond, let me be without your cursed presence!" She spat, stepping closer to him, her eyebrows crinkled in fury.

He shrugged, surprised that she so easily understood the meaning behind his words and yet missed the point entirely.

"That is what you, Kyoko, wish and I will leave Kyoko alone. But you won't be her forever." He stared right through her eyes, imploring to the demoness beneath the disdain. "And that is when we will see each other again. But I have promised I will leave you, Kyoko, alone and that is what I'll do." Once again he turned on his heel, burning the image of her baffled expression in his mind, for that was the last image of her living self he would see.

Let Fuwa or Tsuruga or anyone else have Kyoko Mogami. He didn't want _her_, he wasn't after _her._ He wanted something deeper, something darker. Humans were pathetically shallow with their desires. Let them have a life with her, to lie with her in bed, to watch the frail human part of her as it withered and perished. He smirked once more as he walked through the streets of Tokyo, surrounded by all the fools with their pathetic wants and desires. Yes, let them have her in this world. He would have her in the next.

And, on that cold December night, Reino subconsciously tugged at his scarf and shied away from the lights of the Christmas traffic. The smirk slowly died from his face. He suddenly craved the comfort of darkness, and told himself it was because of all of the extra light around this time of year.

He told himself this, because it was easier to admit than the fact that he knew he'd run away, that he'd surrendered her to those unworthy morons- regardless of how brief their time with her would be. He told himself that he only wanted her for her dark soul, that he desired nothing from the human world and he never would. It was easier that way.

Reino was a coward. He'd always known this, but it was the first time he'd really felt it.

But that wouldn't change anything. He would still let them have her. He would still keep to his promise. He would leave her alone in this life.

However, although he would never admit it to himself, deep down he didn't want to leave her alone. He wanted to be the one to hold her, to relish in those earthly pleasures that he looked down on everyone else for having. He wanted to taste her, to possess her human form; he wanted to spend his mortal days with Kyoko Mogami. He wanted her.

And that was the most twisted thing of all.

* * *

**Reviews are love! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not supportive of Reino in any way, I find him fascinating but I don't agree with him. It's great to write a character whose viewpoint is so different to your own! (I don't think it's sexy to want to own or possess a woman, which is why I'm a KyokoXRen shipper- as he's the only one of the three guys who actually respects Kyoko as a person). Hence why this story is called "twisted", because Reino has a viewpoint which, whilst interesting and fun to write, is totally messed up.**

**However, if you are a ReinoXKyoko and you want to interpret the story in a different way, who am I to stop you? :) I may not ship it but I respect your right to ship it!**

**Until the next time!**


End file.
